


Tapes

by Marmeladeskies



Series: All For The Game Prompt Fills From My Tumblr [23]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Emotional, VHS Tapes, comfort i guess, father-son bonding, past Kayleigh Day/David Wymack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: Wymack declutters and finds an old VHS tape.





	Tapes

_Can you come to my flat? I have something I want to show you._

When Kevin receives that text from Wymack, he’s sure this is about Exy. What else? Sure, they have slowly been bonding over the past few months, and Kevin finds he is starting to truly accept that Wymack is his real biological dad, and that there is still someone close to him who shares his genes, some of his habits, his haircolor and his smile.

It’s even gone so far that there had been a moment when Kevin had looked at Wymack, and thought ‘This is what I’m going to look like when I’m 40′.

Still, most of their relationship is centered around Exy, and that’s okay.

So when he arrives at Wymack’s flat which looks like a miniature tornado hit it, he’s a bit confused.

“Uh… what are you doing?”

Wymack looks up at Kevin, with his eyebrows furrowed, but his expression eases when he sees him. “I’m decluttering my apartment.”, he simply replies, then gestures for Kevin to come in. “Come, I found something I want to show you.”

Kevin, now even more confused, does as told. Wymack gestures for him to sit on the couch. He grabs a VHS tape, which has been lying readily by the TV, and puts it into the player.

“Who even still has a VHS player?”, Kevin asks as Wymack fiddles with the remote.

“Yeah, I know, I’m an ancient dinosaur. Shut up now, and watch.”

There’s fizzing, and then the VHS starts playing.

A court, or rather, the wooden floor of it.

A man’s voice asks, “…is this working?”

A woman somewhere around the man laughs, a sweet sound, and it makes Kevin’s spine tingle.

“You need to point it at me, David! Not the floor.”

“Oooh.” A younger David Wymack (Kevin now recognizes the voice) points the camera up, and Kayleigh Day comes into view. It knocks the air right out of Kevin’s lungs.

She’s wearing jeans shorts, white trainers and a black t-shirt, and is holding a racket. She’s lean and beautiful.

“Ready?”, Wymack’s voice asks, and Kayleigh nods with a laugh, her hair flying around her face.

“I’ve been ready for the past few minutes!” Her voice isn’t soft and sweet, it’s rough, and firm for a woman, the way that would allow her to yell loud enough to be heard across the Court.

“Go on, then.”

Kayleigh adjusts her position, standing straighter, and looks directly into the camera. “Hello, I’m Kayleigh Day, one of the inventors of Exy, and this is- stop laughing, David!”

The camera has started to shake, blurring the picture just slightly. Kayleigh puts her hands on her hips, and glares at a laughing, off-camera Wymack, but there is a smile tugging on her lips still, obvious that she’s not really angry with him.

Kevin can see that there is something between them, something that would later result in him, and he’s not sure how he feels about that. Not bad, though.

“Sorry, Kay!”, Wymack’s voice says, “Let’s try again.”

They do try again, but it works about as well as the first time.

Wymack sits on the couch next to Kevin, and a soft, nostalgic smile softens his features when, on screen, Kayleigh walks towards the camera and his past self, determined but grinning, and rips it out of his hands.

“Let me do that.” She turns it so both of them are in the frame. Wymack has a ridiculous moustache, and Kevin can’t help a little snort.

“Shut up, that was in style at the time.”, present day Wymack grumbles next to him with a grin.

“Do you want to do this? Do you want to do the intro?!”, Kayleigh asks playfully and loops her arm around Wymack’s neck. The frame consists of unfocused shots of their faces, shaky as Wymack loops his own arm around Kayleigh’s middle and the video becomes laughter, playful jabs and jokes and a kiss that’s only half in frame before the video cuts out.

The screen is black. Kevin stares at it for another minute, until Wymack breaks the silence. “…she dropped the camera.”

He gets up and takes the tape out of the VHS player. “…thought you maybe wanted to see it.” His voice is a little sheepish.

“I-…It was nice. Thank you.”, Kevin grinds out after another moment of silence. Wymack goes over to his liquor cabinet, takes out two tumblers and a bottle of whiskey. He places them in front of Kevin, and pours the alcohol.

“…to your mother.”, he toasts. Kevin lifts his own drink. “…to… to Mom.”

Their glasses clink, and the whiskey burns comfortably down Kevin’s throat.


End file.
